think of one later
by Ifailatwritingfanfics
Summary: in this everyone dies  u b


Omg good gay fanfic in which erryone dies.

Prologue

There they stood. Waiting for the last challenge to happen, two girls, chosen by fate and nothing more. One of the girls had long green hair, it was messy and the snake holding down some of it was broken at parts, and a frog which acted as a small clip has been gone too. She had lost her only friends, but she stood there, her eyes still blazing with pride and defiance.

Next to her stood a small girl, her short blonde hair messy, but hidden under a white hat, a purple bow in it, her golden eyes seemed to have a little red gleam, and her hair was slowly turning blue at the tips, she too had lost her friends, goddess and faith in herself, but her golden eyes seemed to flash as if she knew what was going to happen.

The two of them seemed to wait for something, something great as only they were now allowed to see it. They watched their friends and enemies die. Sometimes even at their own feet, having to sit through the minutes of confession till their deaths. Sometimes they had to kill them themselves, though the bitter hate between the three had been huge, they now had to work together to beat the last enemy. But they had no idea what would happen. They could only hope it wouldn't be too hard.

_It would at least take another good day before night fell. And the three girls decided to reflect on what happened before they ended up here._

Chapter one; The half goddess's contribution.

It was a regular day at the moriya shrine, a cool summer breeze blew among the mountain, rustling the leaves of the few trees standing there, the grass shook with every gust of wind. among the calm weather of the Youkai Mountain there was still the held in excitement.

"_Hey Look at this."_ A young voice sounded, belonging to the former goddess of the shrine, Suwako Moriya, a young looking girl with short blonde hair, the goddess always had this frog like fashion. She was highly energetic and seemed very excited, unlike the other goddess sitting inside of the shrine.

Kanako Yasaka, a far more grumpy goddess, but still able to be rather gentle and caring at times, especially towards the shrine maiden, Sanae Kochiya. She didn't seem all that excited in Suwako's news. _"What is it? found a good place filled with those frogs?"_ She sighed, looking at the former goddess of her shrine. _"because I'm not interested in those."_ Her voice had something mocking, but Suwako seemed to ignore it as she hopped in. _"Where's Sanae? She needs to know."_ Her voice grew squeaky with excitement, whatever she might have to tell, it must be important. _"I'm here Lady Suwako." _A voice sounding like it came from a teenager ran across the shrine, and no sooner a green haired girl appeared, wearing blue and white clothes, right now her maroon boots were caked in mud, leaving filthy prints on the floor, but for once nobody seemed to object. _"what is it?"_ Sanae said, her voice sounding interested in contrast to Kanako's. _"Oh good, you're interested at least."_ Suwako smiled and held up a letter, reading it in a steady, calm voice. _"This is an invitation to take part in the great race… dream world…" _Suwako skipped some of the more boring parts, or it seemed like this. _"Dying in death means losing… Winner is granted a wish!" _Suwako exclaimed, still bouncing. _"You know what this means! We could wish for more faith! And be the most powerful! If we survive the dreams though."_Kanako seemed interested in the wish for faith part, but that seemed to be all she was interested in. Sanae wasn't too interested though. So she let the two goddesses discuss all the details.

Instead she went outside to sweep the shrine grounds. Curious if the goddesses were willing to enter, or if she had to clean the inside of temple, which was now covered in the mud under her boots. It had rained last night and parts of the ground were covered in dirt and mud, she watched the sun go down, nighttime would be upon them soon, and she wondered how many people would fall for the stupid wishing games. _'It must have been a youkai prank on us.' _She thought to herself, a bit angry on why they would get the two goddesses so excited over a stupid joke. With these thoughts in mind she had dinner and went to bed, taking quite a while to fall asleep as Kanako did make her clean up the whole mess her boots made.

In the end sleep took over, and she fell asleep, but unlike her other dreams, she seemed to be standing in a strange world, not knowing what was going to happen there, and how much it would change her whole view on the matter.

Chapter two; A young demon's problems

"_Don't tell me you managed to burn down your house AGAIN!"_A maid was standing in front of a small girl, her face dark with the greatest anger, her name was Yumeko, and she was the most short tempered demon in all Makai. Her red maid uniform was a clear representation of her endless anger with everything that went wrong inside of Makai, unlike it's bubbly ever happy goddess, Shinki.

The girl in front of Yumeko was Luize, a young short haired blonde demon who had the everlasting urge to go to Gensokyo, rather than staying in the safe makaian environment. And like usual a horrible cook, as shown by her having burnt down her house, she was covered in black soot and her golden eyes were red because of the smoke. Her hat was burned at parts and the tips of her dress were still on fire. Yumeko sighed and took the demon inside the palace of Makai. She threw a few buckets of water over the demon, very cold buckets, to show her she was stupid again, and treated her burns, before sending her to the guard's house. She knew Luize wasn't on good terms with the pink haired, tall gatekeeper of Makai, Luize hated her, while the guard, Sara, meant no harm, but she was physically strong, and Luize magically. Luize sighed as she knocked on the door. She could make a break for Gensokyo now, as Sara's house was really at the edge of Makai. But she knew Yumeko would send someone to check on her, or even come herself.

She knocked another time, still no answer. Luize got a bit nervous and peeked through a window, standing on her trolley as the window was too high for her. _'Nothing… perhaps she isn't even at home at all!' _She would be so happy if Sara wasn't home. _"sneak-a-peeking lil' one?"_ The sudden voice made Luize fall from her trolley and when she looked up Sara smiled at her, picking her up with ease and putting her back on her feet. _"Burned your house again I heard. Silly girl, well guess I'll have to get your room ready again." _ Sara opened the door, and with the flash of seconds after that, a letter, already opened, fell onto the floor. _"I must've let a window open." _Sara said, laughing and picking up most of the letters, not noticing Luize had already picked up that one letter, skimming it quickly before handing it to Sara. _"what's this dream event?" _ She asked timidly. Sara's eyes flashed as she picked the letter. _"nothing of your concern lil' one. Just something for the grown-ups." _Luize rolled her eyes. She wanted to know what was going on. But it was far too late to get angry, so she simply hopped into the bed and fell asleep, still angry.


End file.
